


Yes, Sir

by Anonymous



Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Confused Finn (Star Wars), Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for the prompt: "Hux has major daddy issues and Finn is used as an outlet."Written 02-14-2016. (3:33 AM). (Link to original fill post within).
Relationships: Finn/Armitage Hux
Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087706
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Series explains the "retrospective" aspect / reason for posting / the point of the series; will add here soon. 
> 
> This is something I don't even have in me to write again (not a big smut writer) but I still enjoy this one. A lot. Even if I have move on from my "daddy kink" era in general. Again, I was in a SUPER weird place in 2016, which is why I was writing this thing at 3:30AM on Valentine's Day of all days.

FN-2187's eyes shoot open and his pleasant dream is gradually replaced with the darkness of his room. He lies there for a moment, his eyes artificially wide in an attempt to stay awake, and sighs before addressing the dream-disrupting activity.  
  
FN manages to glance at the clock as he struggles to pull himself out of his bed. 0314 hours. The Stormtrooper knows exactly who is frantically knocking at his door this early and his suspicions are confirmed as he opens the door to find none other than General Hux waiting impatiently on the other side.  
  
Without a word, Hux moves into the room and FN shuts the door. In a tired haze and with eyes half-shut, '87 staggers in the darkness to where Hux's figure had taken a seat on the corner of the 'trooper's bed.  
  
With matching frowns (although '87's is merely because his body cannot gather enough energy to make any other expression), the pair sit next to each other in both darkness and silence. FN finally speaks after he feels himself nod off, "Isn't it a little early for this?"  
  
The red-head doesn't respond. Rather, he turns towards FN and starts to lightly lick at his neck, then at his jaw. When he finally reaches '87's cheek, Hux moves his open mouth across the threshold and pulls the other man into a damp kiss. FN does the polite thing and returns the kiss but couldn't help the internal sigh. _I guess it's not too early._  
  
FN figures it's been going on for about six months. Despite the fact that the 'trooper can't exactly define what "it" is, he knows that "it" began when Hux had called him into his office on a particularly snowy day at the base.

* * *

"Sit down, FN-2187." Hux isn't looking at him when he enters, choosing instead to continue filling out the paperwork in front of him. FN obeys and sits on the chair at the front of the desk. "Take off that helmet, too."  
  
FN, again, obeys and this time Hux does look up at the 'trooper. His gaze his intent, almost contemplative. It goes on for a bit before '87, a bundle of nervous energy, speaks. "Sir?"  
  
Hux snaps out of his trance and looks FN in the eye. "No, don't say 'sir'. It's not right."  
  
"How should I address you, s--" '87 catches himself. "General?"  
  
"Call me 'son'."  
  
FN blinks in confusion. The General is at least ten years _older_ than him. However, FN isn't one to question a command. "Yes, son."  
  
Hux seemed satisfied. "What do you think of the work we are doing here at the base?"  
  
'87 toes the party line: "The work here is invaluable to the cause of the Order."  
  
"And what do you think of the work _I_ am doing here? The work I am doing for the Order and the Stormtrooper program?"  
  
"You're doing an invaluable service. Your leadership and tactical expertise are an asset to the Order and the Stormtrooper program in an undeniable success," FN hesitates for a moment, "Son."  
  
FN swears that he sees the ends of Hux's mouth twitch but he doesn't dwell on it as, much to his relief, Hux dismisses him soon after.

* * *

FN's reminiscing is interrupted by Hux fiddling around with the waistband of FN's sleep pants. In the meantime, it seems Hux had made his way down FN's chest and was eager to get the main production started. FN accommodates the General by removing his pants and underwear for him.

* * *

The nocturnal visits from the General started roughly four months ago. By this time, FN had gotten into the habit of calling Hux "son" and Hux had, quite strangely, began to call FN "sir".  
  
The first night was awkward, to say the least. Hux spent ten minutes inspecting the '87's new private quarters, checking for dust and inspecting the consoles. If FN were impudent, he would have asked the General if he was nervous. Instead, FN opts for a more innocuous question. "Is everything alright, son?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Hux replies, still fiddling with the consoles. FN continues to stand at attention as Hux moves towards the bed and beckons to FN. Hux turns to face the younger man and FN sees that the tips of his the general's ears have turned a light red.  
  
FN, quite fed up with the constant silences, speaks. "Son?"  
  
"Yes, daddy?"  
  
Hux said the words simply, albeit with a note of shyness, and for once FN didn't mind the fact that it was now so silent that he could hear a pin drop.

* * *

'87 fisted his hand in Hux's hair and held him steady. Hux grunted around '87's erection and let his jaw relax as '87 began to fuck his mouth.  
  
'87 thinks this is too much work for so early in the morning but there was nothing he could do. Hux was his superior officer and '87 didn't become the best 'trooper in the Order by disobeying and displeasing superiors. "Do you like this, son?"  
  
Hux attempts to nod, tears in his eyes as his mouth is stretched by '87's cock. '87 breaths out raggedly, "Be a good boy and swallow it all, okay, son?"  
  
'87 holds Hux's head and waits until he can feel his cock firmly at the back of the red-head's throat before releasing himself into the General's mouth. Hux obediently swallows and continues sucking along the length of '87's cock as he pulls himself out of the hotness of the General's mouth.  
  
'87 knows exactly what the General likes to hear. "Aren't you going to thank Daddy for your gift?"  
  
Hux looks up at '87 from between the younger man's thighs. There are faint tears in his eyes as he hiccups his response, "T-thank you, daddy."  
  
FN knows what is coming next. Even before the blowjobs and the sex started, he had to deal with...this.

* * *

Sometimes after Hux had called FN "daddy", maybe as little as two days later, FN found a very emotional General Hux bawling in his bed.  
  
He had just come back from training when, as soon as he had entered the room, the sound of little, choked sobs coming from a disheveled mass on his bed caught his attention. "Uh," FN started, for all the unusual encounters he's had with the General lately, he's never had one quite as unusual as this. For the most part, outside the occasional blush or fidgeting, the General is his usual composed, "looks-like-he's-constantly-sucking-on-a-lemon" self. FN didn't know exactly which angle to approach this situation from.  
  
Beyond all this, he only had an hour before his next duty started and needed his bed for some well-earned rest.  
  
He cautiously approached the bed and awkwardly pats the older man on the back. "Uh, there, there, son. It's okay."  
  
Hux reveals a tear stained face that had a streak of defiance in it. "No, it's not, Father." FN appreciates the General using the term "father" over "daddy" for a plethora of reasons but dislikes the inconsistency in which he uses it, "I'm a failure. I've failed you!"  
  
The final statement sends Hux into another sob. FN closes his eyes and breaths in, struggling to get the words out of his mouth, "Daddy is very proud of you. You're such a good boy, son." FN thinks he's smiling, "Daddy loves you, son. Do you love Daddy?"  
  
Hux seems to calm down a little and reaches his arms around FN's neck, forcing FN to ease himself onto the bed next to Hux. The next action surprises FN to the point where he, in retrospect, is very proud he didn't freak out. Hux presses his lips lightly, almost chastely, to FN's. "I love you, daddy."  
  
FN is then forced to tell Hux stories about the triumphs and heroes of the Empire, all of which he knows through the training program Hux himself designed. By the time Hux finally dozes off and FN can get some rest, his comm goes off indicating it was time to report for the second duty watch.

* * *

'87 lies wide-awake next to the red-headed general. 0535 hours, the clocks reads. '87 groans and looks over at the mess of a human being next to him.  
  
In the early morning light, Hux always seemed to look much younger and more peaceful than he normally did. The hard lines that crease his face softened and his normally perfectly done hair was always in disarray after they were through.  
  
No. '87 shook his head. Nope. Nope. No. There was no one he was going to believe that this daddy issue-having, sleep-depriving First Order General was endearing in any way, shape or form.  
  
Hux stirred in his sleep and caught hold of '87's hand. "FN...Finn..."  
  
'87 looks over at the General and sees a faint, contented smile play on his lips. As much as '87 tries to remind himself of all the sleep he lost, of all the eccentricities he's has to deal with, he couldn't help but smile, too.  
  
Finn. Well, he has to admit, he likes it a lot better more than daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original fill: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4836869#cmt4836869
> 
> Please also check out the other fill for this prompt from user Kleenexwoman: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020959!!


End file.
